How The Fire Burns
by scorching roses
Summary: Alex Russo's parents are tired of her not taking her powers seriously.Not only is she a wizard but she inherited her grandma Daniela's power of pyrokinesis.When her aunt sends her to Sky High in Maxvile Washington, what will happen when she meets Mr.Peace
1. going to maxville

**AN**:THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I POSTED. PLEASE TELL ME IF U THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THIS ONE.

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN SKY HIGH OR WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE

* * *

Chapter 1

AlexPOV

I can't believe this crap!! I'm moving to Nowhere, Washington to live with my aunt Lucia!! All because my parents don't think I take my powers seriously enough, just because I like to have fun. Oh, and I inherited my Grandma Daniella's power of pyrokinesis. I didn't even think that really existed!! Ugh! I hate my life. Now I'm on a plane going to Maxville. I'll just listen to some music for the next hour.

1 hour later

This is so stupid. My aunt isn't even here yet. My phone's ringing and its...Lucia. I decided to answer.

"Hello"

"Alex"

"Duh."Who else would pick up my phone? Clifford the big red dog?

"Oh, I'm in-front of the airport"

"Kay. I'll be there in 5"

"Okay mi hija. Bye"

"Bye tia"

I got my bags and put them in the little cart thing. I was in front of the airport in 10 minutes. When I got to the car, my aunt popped the trunk and I put my stuff in. The ride was a silent one but it was a comfortable silence. Lucia was never one for talking, and for that I am grateful. I was listening to Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade when we got to her house. My god all the houses looked the same. I miss New York. It's too quiet here. Oh well, I guess I'm gunna have to get used to it. She helped me put my stuff in my new room and unpack everything. I decided to put up some posters of Fall Out Boy and Secondhand Serenade. It was late so I went to sleep. I would be starting that stupid new school for supers tomorrow. Ugh my life just keeps getting better and better. Doesn't it?

The next day I woke up at around 5:30 to look extra good. Just because I already hated the school I haven't been to doesn't mean that I don't want to make a good impression. I took a shower and got out around 6:00. I blow dried and straitened my hair. I decided that I was going to wear red today so I got the tips of my crow black hair and sprayed them a blood red color. I put on a red tank with a little black vest, my all black skinny jeans with a chain hanging on the left side, and my red converse. I think I looked pretty good. At around 6:50 I went downstairs for breakfast. My aunt Lucia had already left for work and left me a note saying good luck. She also left me a spare key. At around 7:10 I went to the bus stop.

I waited for about 5 minutes then the bus rounded the corner and stopped in front of me.

"You going to Sky High?"I nodded. "Get on"

I got on and went straight to the back of the bus. There was one open seat so I sat down. I was listening to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see the hottest guy I have ever and probably will ever see. He had dark brown hair with a single red streak, flame tattoos on his wrists, and smoky black eyes that you could lost in. He looked down at the seat next to me at my backpack. I took it and put it on the floor and he sat down. He then took out a book called 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. I was looking at page he was on when he turned to look at me.

"Aren't you like scared of me or something?" He asked.

"No...should I be?" I asked.

"Most people are"

"Why?" I was confused.

"My dad." He said simply.

"People shouldn't judge you on who your dad is. Good or bad." I said.

"You don't know who my dad is do you?" He asked.

"Not a clue." I smiled.

He smiled back and my breath caught. God he's gorgeous. "Well my name is Warren Peace. My dad is Barron Battle"

"Okay? My name is Alex Russo. My dad's name is Jerry Russo"

"So your not scared?"

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

Suddenly the bus stopped at a half finished bridge.

* * *

**AN:**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!


	2. Mr Warren Peace is a SOFTIE?

**AN:**I KNOW ITS PRETTY BORING NOW BUT I JUST NEED TO GET EVERYONE USED TO EACH OTHER BEFORE THE DRAMA CAN REALLY START. AND TRUST ME THAT THERE WILL BE DRAMA. JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME PLEASE. I ALREADY HAVE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS DONE BUT I WILL HAPPILY TAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE ONES THAT FOLLOW.

I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO THANK **MIDNIGHTWOLF10 **AND** HUFFLE-BIBIN **FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST CHAPTER. XOXO

**DISCLAIMER:**SEE FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

How The Fire Burns

chapter 2

APOV

"Why did the bus stop?" I asked nervously.

Before Warren could answer, seat belts came out of nowhere and strapped us to our seats. Then the bus took off into the air. It felt like a roller coaster and I hate roller coasters. Without thinking, I turned my head into Warren's shoulder and tried to think of anything but roller coasters. I felt him tense then relax. Out of nowhere I feel an arm my back. I knew it was Warren and I calmed down quickly. He started to rub my back in rhythmic motions and I soon fell asleep.

WarrenPOV

I could tell she didn't like what was about to happen. I felt the sudden urge to comfort her. Oh God I'm going soft!! The last time I helped a girl out was Layla. Knowing her she would befriend the beautiful girl next to me. Wait...beautiful? What the hell I did not just say that! Suddenly I felt someone's head on my shoulder. I tensed because it caught me by surprise. When I looked down it was Alex. After about a minute I put my arm around her and started rubbing her back. She was visibly calmer. After maybe 2 minutes her breathing slowed down. I looked at her and she was sleeping. It made me chuckle because not too long ago she was scared out of her mind and now she's sleeping. About 20 minutes later the bus came to an abrupt landing. She woke up startled. Then she noticed that she was still leaning on me. When she pulled away I wanted to hold her feel her warm, petite body against mine. Oh God am I falling for her? I can't be I barely know her.

"Uh Warren?" her voice broke my train of thought.

"Yea?"

"We kinda need to get off the bus." She smiled. Wow she was beautiful.

"Right sorry."I felt myself starting to blush. OH HELL NO!! NOW I'M BLUSHING?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

I got up and walked out of the bus with her close behind. Once we got off she said she needed to go to power placement. She started to walk away then she stopped. She turned and jogged back to me to give me a hug. She caught me off guard so it took a second to respond then I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't let anyone tell you who you are Warren. Your a good person. I know you are." She whispered then pulled away and ran to the gym.

I started walking away when I noticed Layla and the gang waving me over. I sighed and walked towards them.

LaylaPOV

I was with Will, waiting for everyone to show up. Ethan was first. He was wearing his orange vest... again. Next was Zach. I had to blink some cause he was always so bright. Then came Magenta. Still with the gothic style. I wasn't really surprised. We just got back from winter vacation. People walked past us and waved. We've become pretty popular since the whole saving the school thing at homecoming. The difference was that Magenta and Zach were now dating and Warren talked more.

"Hey party people! What's up?" Zach called out as he approached us.

"Nothing much. What about you Zach?" Will responded.

We all talked for a few minutes when we saw Warren's bus come. As always he was on of the last out. I thought he was going to keep walking but he waited a second before a girl with red and black walked out. He started to walk again and she walked beside him for a minute. Then they stopped and she waved to him and started to walk. She stopped then turn and jogged back to Warren who was already walking away. To my surprise, when she reached him she hugged him.

"Oh she's getting roasted for sure." Magenta said.

"Poor girl." Ethan said.

"I don't think he would do that. Would he?"I questioned.

"He might push her off though." Will chimed in.

Our jaws dropped when we saw what he did. He, The Warren Peace, moody, temperamental pyro who hated being hugged, put his arms around her waist and hugged her back. After a minute she pulled away and ran inside the school. He watched her go as if wanting to follow her then... smiled?

"Is Warren smiling?" Magenta said it like she couldn't believe it.

"I-I think he is," I stuttered, unable to believe what I just saw.

Now I know you may think that I'm being melodramatic but, that was a genuine smile. He hasn't smiled like that since Amanda Freeze. Oh God how I despise that girl. I was so happy that some one made him smile like that again.

I saw him glance over at us so I waved him over. Once he got over to us, he was bombarded with questions. He gave 'the look' and everyone stopped immediately. Then he just walked away.

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD GO ON THANK YOU


	3. Meeting Lash

**AN:**THANK YOU TO HUFFLE-BIBIN WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER.

**DISCLAIMER:**SEE FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

How The Fire Burns

chapter 3

APOV

I was walking down the hallway when something grabbed my waist. I looked down and saw a stripped sleeve. Apparently it was some stretchy boy.

I turned to have my face right in-front of his. He was so close that his forehead was on mine and our noses where touching. I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"I haven't seen you around here." He said, his lips lightly brushing against mine when he spoke.

He was good looking. He had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes with slightly pale skin. He was really hott but he was invading my bubble and that bugs the hell out of me.

"Let me go!" I said, struggling under his grasp.

He moved closer, pressing my body to his before he kissed me. I didn't respond. I just stood there. Then he pulled away and smirked at me. Strangely it wasn't the kiss that pissed me off. It was that stupid little smirk on his face. Like he won a prize or something.

"Make me." He said almost smugly.

"Gladly." and with that I kicked his shin. Why I didn't think of that sooner? I have no idea. I was satisfied when a look of pain covered his features and he let me go, grabbing his shin. I smirked and started walking away when I noticed Warren.

He was smoking...literally(well figuratively as well but that's getting off topic). He looked like he was gunna kill stretchy boy so I ran up to him.

"It's okay Warren, I handled it. Calm down please," I pleaded.

"He can't do that." He said through clenched teeth.

"And he won't. Not again. Trust me. Please just...help me find power placement." I told him.

He wasn't listening. He had a murderous look in his eyes. I decided to use my hidden power. I took a deep breath and pressed my palm to his face gently.

WPOV

I couldn't see anything. All I saw was red. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I was vaguely aware of Alex trying to calm me down. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying but I wanted to fry Lash. Suddenly she placed her hand gently on my cheek and I felt instantly calm.

"Are you going to listening to me now?" Her melodic voice calmed me down more. I nodded my head. "Now I'm going to remove my hand and you won't feel calm anymore but you have to listen to me please"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." She removed her hand and the calmness faded. I was mad again but more in control. "Don't do anything to him. I can handle myself. If he tries anything I'll handle him." She said.

I hesitated the nodded.

"Haha don't worry. I'm a big girl." She said,"So are you gunna take me to power placement"

"Sure, c'mon." I said, lacing my fingers through her's incase Lash tried anything (well for other reasons too, but I won't get into that).

We got to power placement. Coach Boomer and Principal Powers where there, waiting.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	4. Power placement

**AN:**I KNOW LASH MIGHT SEEM OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES TO COME BUT IT'S NECESSARY FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED. JUST TRUST ME.

I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO THANK **HUFFLE-BIBIN **AND **IWRESTLEDABEARONCE **FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER.

**DISCLAIMER:**SEE FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

How The Fire Burns

chapter 4

APOV

I managed to reason with Warren. We started walking to power placement. He laced his fingers through mine. I think it was incase the stretchy boy tried to bug me again. He was so warm. Well duh! He's pyrokinetc. I'm sure I'm warm to him too. I think I'm enjoying this contact a little too much. It's not like he would feel the same way about me. But maybe...NO don't get your hopes up Alex. I promised myself not to fall for another guy because of Riley. God, he's such a jerk. No think about something else. I started focusing on Warren despite my promise to myself.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that we were at the gym doors already. We went inside and I recognized Principal Powers from the webcam conference with my parents. The guy next to her I didn't know. Dear God it should be illegal for him to wear those shorts.

I looked around and noticed that there were people on the bleachers. Damn. I have to show my powers in-front of everyone. This is going to be fun. No one knows that I'm a pyro. It might surprise them. It might not but I really don't care.

"Okay here's what's gunna happen. By the way, I'm Coach Boomer. You may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not. If I put you in hero support you say nothing. Now your gunna stop the PDA." He said.

"PDA?" I was confused. I looked down and noticed that Warren's hand was still around mine. He must've too because he let me go. I felt cold when he let go since I didn't have to warm myself up before. I quickly raised my body temperature a couple of degrees. Psh. And my parents say I don't know how to control my powers. Ha.

Coach Boomer continued, "Now in order to place you in Hero or Sidekick, we will see how you are in combat. Not only do we see your powers but how much control you have over them. You will be going up against Lash and Speed. You have three minutes to save the citizen." He finished.

I went into the arena and saw the stretchy boy and a chubby boy. The buzzer thing sounded and the chubby boy was a blur as he ran towards me, throwing me into the wall. Needless to say I was pissed. The pain quickly vanished. Apparently my power gave me a high tolerance for pain so I bounce back quickly. I got up and crossed my arms like a "X" in-front of me. When I pulled them apart my arms were engulfed in red and black flames. The boys stood wide-eyed for a moment and I managed to throw some fireballs at them. Lash looked at Speed for a second. I was still throwing fireballs at them when Speed got an evil smirk on his face. He started running circles around me.

I didn't know what he was doing until my flames went out. I tried to start them again but I was running out of air. I fell to my knees on the ground, gasping for the little amount of air I had left. I suddenly remembered something my mom told me that my great grandma would do.

I put my hands on the ground, hoping to God that this would work. I concentrated as much as I could without air. I saw a red glow coming from under my hands and to the floor. It started spreading like wildfire. The next thing I knew, Speed yelped and ran to where there was no glow on the ground. I got as much air as I needed. Sweet, sweet air! I looked up and smirked when I saw Lash and Speed in the corner of the arena. I'm guessing it was to get away from the red glow.

Before Lash could grab my arm, I powered up. He yelped and pulled back his singed hand. I looked at the timer and I had thirty seconds. I quickly made a fire cage around the boys. I ran up to the citizen and recited a spell. In a flash the citizen was away from the chopper and in my arms.

"TIME!" Boomer yelled using his power, "Alex Russo, HERO"

Everyone applauded. I smiled and let Lash and Speed out of the cage. Lash walked up to me with his arms up like a surrender.

"You're good," he complimented, "and sorry for earlier."

"Wow, big bad Lash is apologizing?" I asked.

"Do you accept it or not?" He asked.

"I will on one condition." I said.

"Which is?"

"If you ever touch me inappropriately or do what you did this morning I will fry you." I said.

"That's a threat." He pointed out.

"Do you want me to accept your apology?"

"Okay, okay, I won't be inappropriate to you." He said.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug and made my way over to Warren who was with his friends. He saw me and he smiled and motioned for me to come over. I walked over to him and gave him another hug. I pulled away but he kept his hand on the small of my back.

"I'm Zach." The bright boy said, "This is Magenta" he pointed to a gothic girl,"Ethan," he gestured towards a boy with chocolate brown skin and glasses, "Will and Layla." He finished pointing to a boy in red-white-and-blue boy and a girl with auburn hair and a sort of hippie style. Before I could say anything he asked, "Why did you hug Lash"

"He apologized for groping me." I said.

"He WHAT!?" Ethan asked.

"He apologized." I repeated.

"Lash doesn't apologize." Will said.

"Yea well Warren doesn't hug either." Magenta said.

"You don't?" I asked looking up at him.

"Not really." He said.

"Do you want me to stop hugging you?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You're the only one that wasn't scared the first time you saw me. You can hug me all you want." Then he pulled away when the bell for lunch rang.

We got to the cafeteria and I sat down with him and his friends. I found out that Zach glows, Magenta shape-shifts into a guinea pig, Ethan melts, Layla controls plants, and Will has super strength and flight. Also that Will and Layla are dating. I told them about myself, my family and friends. Then a stripped sleeved hand grabbed one of my chips. I turned to see Lash eating my chip ad smirking at me.

"You could get your own bag." I said.

"Yours' taste better." He smiled.

"Fine. Here. I was gunna throw them away anyway." I said, giving him the chips and getting up. I have the table a wave and Lash a hug and walked out of the cafeteria, dumping my tray.

I sat down by a tree outside and pulled out my ipod and a book. I was really distracted when someone tapped my shoulder.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

XOXO

SCORCHING ROSES


	5. author's note

**_i am sooooooo sorry that i haven't updated but i promise that i will put the next chapter up really soon!!! thank you.  
_**

**_xoxoxo scorching roses_**


	6. Wait JUSTIN?

**AN:THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT! THE REST IS IN THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER:SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

How The Fire Burns

Chapter 5

APOV

Oh My GOD!!!!!! I, Alexandra Margarita Russo, am going on a date with THE Warren Peace!!! Ok so it's friday night and I'm getting ready for my date. I know you might be lost so let me explain. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH WARREN PEACE!!!! Sorry I had to say that again. Haha. I remember every second of when he asked me. I was sitting at lunch with him and his friends. It was on wednesday. I got up and went outside to read like I did the other two days. I was waiting for Warren like the other two days as well. He scared the crap out of me that first day. Anyway, I was reading New Moon when his shadow blocked my sun.....

**Flash Back**

"Hey Sparky." he said.

"Hot head." I replied with a smirk.

"Um....C-can I ask you something?" he stuttered. I didn't think that was physically possible for some one like Warren.

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you wanna go to dinner with me this friday?" he said nervously.[Another thing I thought was physically impossible for him.]

"W-what?" I'll admit that I was in shock. I mean..... the boy is gorgeous!! But Riley was such a jerk..

**He's not Riley, Alex. He won't hurt you like that jerk.**

_But what if he does?_

**Life goes on.**

"I asked you if you would want to go to dinner on friday... You don't have to say yes. I get it if you just see me as a friend." he backtracked quickly.

"Warren...I would really love to say yes...But I was hurt so bad before. I don't think I could take that again." I said quietly and looked down.

He walked closer to me. He lifted my chin with his hand. It was so careful and gentle. Unlike Riley that God forsaken day...

"I wouldn't hurt you Alex." he said as his eyes bore into mine. His thumb gently caressed my cheek. That brought back so many unwanted memories of the day I try to forget but keep reliving every time I close my eyes. I could feel the tears starting to well up. One slid down my cheek. Warren noticed and wiped it away with his thumb.

"He hurt me so much Warren...more than you could ever know." I whispered the lump in my throat getting bigger. He pulled me into a tight embrace as the sobs came full force. I clung to him like my life depended on it. I never let anyone see me cry about it. No one knew. Not Harper, not my parents, not even Justin. But Warren made me feel safe. It sounds crazy, I know, but my feelings for him are so strong and I can't comprehend why. Layla had told me that Warren didn't talk much, but yet last night we talked until almost 2 when he called at 8. She also said he wasn't the nicest kid and always put up a front. I saw the way he acted around other people and the way his expression would soften when he would look at me. I used to believe in love at first sight. That ended with **him**.

"I'm sorry." I said after the sobs died down.

"For what? For crying?" I nodded. "Alex it's fine. You needed to cry so I let you."

"Thanks." I smiled a sad smile. Then I noticed lunch was long over and everyone was in Save The Citizen."Why didn't you go to Save The Citizen?"

"It wasn't important."

"But Will..."I trailed off.

"Will can hold his own. What's important right now is you." he said. Wow. No guy has ever really cared like that. Well...outside my family.

"You really wanna go out with a train wreck like me?" I asked giggling.

"If you wanna go out with one like me." He said.

"Of course but can you promise me something?" I asked looking up at him.

"And what is that?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Promise you won't hurt me?" I asked nervously.

"I swear I won't hurt you Alex." he sad kissing my forehead then both my cheeks.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now I'm in my closet, throwing clothes every where.

"What are you looking for?" Justin said. Wait...JUSTIN?! I whirled around.

"JUSTIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I exclaimed.

"Not just me. Max is downstairs." My eyes widened. I ran to Justin and hugged him tight after I came out of my momentary shock.

"I have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear!!!" I whined.

"Which is why I'm here."

"Huh?"

"Tia Lucia called so Max and I came, using the new spell that dad taught us. We'll be here all weekend." He said. There is a God, and he loves me.

"Wait...what outfit??" I asked.

"The one you bought for Harper's Birthday a month ago." he replied snapping his fingers. It appeared floating infront of me and I almost cried.

"IT"S PERFECT!!!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Justin once again.

WPOV

I was walking towards her front door now. I never thought that I would be this nervous. My feelings for her were so strong it's unbelievable. On wednesday when she started to cry I wanted to roast the jackass that made her that way. I would never do that to her. I'm not that stupid to let a girl that amazing slip through my fingers. I'm actually glad that he was that stupid though. There is a God, and he loves me.

The place we were going to was the Paper Lantern. I decided to clean up a little bit though. That....and Layla came over and made me wear what I was wearing. It was a black open button-up dress shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath. I was also forced to wear it with dark jeans and black and white lace up VANS. Yea, I know... not my usual. Hey you try saying no to hippie without getting wrapped in vines until you give in. Exactly. I sprayed on some axe and was on my way. Which brings me back to my current situation.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

"I'll get it!!" I relaxed as I heard Alex's melodic voice.

"Don't worry I got it! Finish getting ready!" I heard a guy yell. I wonder who that is. The door opened and a kind of dorky looking guy was standing there.

"You must be my sister's date. I'm Justin." he said.

"Warren Peace." I said waiting for the usual reaction.

"Like the book?" he asked. Well that was not the usual reaction.

"Uh..Yea I guess."

"Awesome." As he said that Alex walked down the stairs. She looked amazing and all she was wearing was yellow t-shirt with a black vest over and black and gray checkered skinnies with red flats. I was happy that she wasn't one to pile on make up. I could see minimal eyeliner and some lipgloss. She looked stunning. Well I don't doubt that she can wear a trash bag and make it work.

"Hey Warren! Bye Justin!" she said as she hugged him and walked out the door.

"So where to Hot Head?" she asked.

"Paper Lantern and whatever you want after?" I said.

"Great! Let's go!" she said as she took my hand and we were off.

* * *

**AN: HEY! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST. SCHOOL'S BEEN CRAZY. WELL ANY WAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I'M HAVING SOME WRITER'S BLOCK SO IF YOU COULD REVIEW AND SEND SOME SUGGESTIONS. ANOTHER THING IS THAT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWS I GOT THOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I POST. AND TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER, I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE BY TUESDAY AT THE LATEST. **

**XOXO **

**SCORCHING ROSES**


	7. He WHAT!

**AN:I AM SO SO SOOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD. MY LOVLEY TEACHERS DECIDED TO GIVE US A STACK OF HOMEWORK. I HAVE MATH, 2 BOOK REPORTS AND 5 TEST TESTS TO SUDY FOR!!!! AREN'T I LUCKY? UGH!!! I WILL DEFINITELY TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT I WON'T PROMISE CUZ MY TEACHERS LOVE ME SO MUCH THEY DECIDE TO KEEP ME AFTER SCHOOL. WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**WARNING:NOT AS GOOD BECAUSE I'M HAVING A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK SO IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS THEY ARE WELCOME. AND THERE MAY BE A SMALL MAKE OUT SCENE. AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.**

**DISCLAIMER:SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

**HOW THE FIRE BURNS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**APOV**

I was walking with Warren in the park. I can honestly say that he is the sweetest guy ever. Him being tough wasn't an act. He really is. But around me I see different sides of him. It's crazy cause I've only known him for a week! Well...anyways we were holding hands and he was taking me somewhere in the park. He said he wanted me to see something he remembered from when he was younger. His mom would take him there before she passed. We were talking about random things.

"So can you do anything else with your power?" I asked.

"Umm....I can make shapes with it but that's about it. No other powers or anything. What about you?" he asked.

"Well I can calm people down if I want want by touching them. And I'm a wizard." I replied.

"Wizard?"

"Yup."

"Like bipidy bopidy boo?" he asked and I burst out laughing.

"Okay I was definitely not expecting you to say that. And yea somewhat like that." I said after my laughter reduced to giggles. He just smiled and pulled me between some bushes. There was a small clearing.

"Th-" he cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips.

"Wait for it. If it's still like I remember it, than it should happen soon." he said.

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when I saw it. It seemed like hundreds of fireflies came out at once. They flew everywhere, adding beauty to the plain clearing. The small pond was illuminated by the fireflies' light. The sight was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Yea...it is." Warren replied. I hadn't noticed that he was looking at me when he said it.

I had put my hair up in a ponytail while we were walking so the fireflies swirled around my neck and formed a necklace. It was amazing. Then it started raining. I loved rain. I laughed and started to dance around, spinning and twirling in the small clearing. Warren just laughed because the fireflies would swirl around me. Then I caught eye contact with him and stopped. I walked towards him, unsure of what I was doing, but I kept doing it because my body knew it was right for me to be doing this. He held out a hand and I took it. He slowly lifted it over my head and spun me in a slow circle. I faced him again and placed my hand on his shoulder at the same time he placed his free hand on my waist. I stepped closer to him so I could rest my head on his chest, right on his heart. He held my hand between my chest and his. We started to slow dance and I noticed that our rhythm wasn't to music but to his beating heart. It was beating fast but slow at the same time. I was so relaxed and everything that had happened to me recently was out of my mind at that moment. I knew I was meant to be here. Not in Maxville, not at Sky High, but here, with Warren Peace. Resident Bad Boy. I don't know how I knew but I knew.

**WPOV**

I saw the fireflies come out. Her face went from confused to amazed. The light coming from them illuminated the small clearing.

"It's beautiful." she whispered. I couldn't help but look at her and think the same thing.

"Yea...it is." I answered.

The fireflies surrounded her neck and formed a necklace. I was so caught up in the beauty that is Alex that I didn't realize that it started raining. She laughed and started running around and spinning and twirling. She was so graceful with all the fireflies swirling and dancing with her. I simply laughed. Suddenly she stopped and we got eye contact. She started walking towards me. Almost as an immediate reaction I held out my hand for her to take it. She took it with no hesitation. I spun her in a slow circle without thinking. When she faced me again, she placed her hand on my shoulder and stepped closer to me, resting her head above my heart as I placed my free hand on her waist. I put both our hands between our chests. The back of mine was pressed above her heart and I could feel the steady beating of her heart. We started to slow dance with the beat to it. In that moment I realized that I wasn't put here to be just Warren Peace. Son of a villain and a hero or the badass of Sky High. Or even to become a hero or villain myself. I was put here for her. For this amazing, beautiful, independent girl. She's the only one person who hasn't been intimidated by me. I feel I can be me around her without being judged. I was falling for her...and hard.

**APOV**

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. The look in his eyes was that of a man that has seen light for the first time after being blind for so long. I knew I was looking at him with that same expression. He started to lean towards me and I closed my eyes and waited. His warm lips pressed against mine for the sweetest of kisses. I had forgotten about everything. Riley, my family, what day month or year it was, school, my friends. Hell even my name!! All that was left in the world was me and Warren. I opened my eye slightly and noticed that some fireflies formed a heart and some swirled around us. I closed my eyes and my hands twisted in his hair pulling him closer. His hands found the small of my back and pulled me towards him, bounding our bodies so close together that we might as well been a single person.

I reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air. His lips never left me. He kissed my jawline then my neck and made his way back to my mouth. I felt him nip my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I happily obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance. He pulled away to breathe and then leaned down and gave me another sweet kiss. One word. Perfect.

**MaxPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my special To The Max. Justin was in the living room watching some educational crap on PBS or something. Suddenly Alex's cell phone started ringing. She must've forgotten it. Well duh if it's here. Unless she intentionally left it?....Okay my head hurts. I pick it up since it's a blocked number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Max?" the other end said. I knew that voice. Riley.

"What the hell do you want Riley? Alex broke up with you. Leave her alone." I snarled.

"What can you do about it?" More than you'll ever know.

"Stop calling this number. She's on a **date**. With someone who isn't an asswipe."Ok so technically I didn't **meet **Warren but Justin said he was cool.

"Such language for a little boy." I could hear his smirk.

"Fuck you."

"That's messed up to fuck a member of the family then another one. Don't you think?" huh?

"What are you talking about?" I asked...well...demanded.

"Let's just say Alex is more....experienced." what? Oh. OH!!

"You didn't!!" I yelled.

"I did. And I loved every minute of it. Alex...well, Alex wasn't completely okay with it. But hey. Do I care?" he said.

"YOU FUCKING PIG!!! THAT'S MY SISTER!! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOUR ASS TILL YOU CAN'T WALK!!" I yelled into the receiver. He laughed and hung up. I was fuming when Justin came into the kitchen.

"Max what's wrong?" he asked.

"Riley." was all I managed to say. Justin's face darkened.

"What about him?" he got tense.

"He. **Raped.** Alex." I said through clenched teeth.

"HE **WHAT**?!?!?!"


	8. Nightmares

**AN:See!!! I FINALLY updated!!! My computer crashed so I had to retype it on my sisters laptop. I haven't been getting many reviews. If I get at least 5 I'll update by tuesday. That's not a lot is it? Well anyway..... Here's the chappy.**

**DISCLAIMER:SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

**How The Fire Burns**

**Ch2**

**JustinPOV**

"He WHAT?!" I yelled. But he...a-and Alex...and d-date.....a-and.... He's DEAD! "I'll kill him. Where is he?"

"I don't know." Max -who was still fuming- said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was a private number."

We heard the door open. The aroma of vanilla filled my nose so I knew it was Alex. She walked upstairs and shut her door.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." I said quietly before heading up to my room.

**APOV**

I headed up to my room when I got home. I was so tired. My date was perfect. I closed my door and changed into a tank top and sweats. I slipped under my covers and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. My dream was strange.

_I was at Riley's house in his room. I was looking at his trophies. He was so athletic. I was so proud of him. He was the perfect boyfriend. He didn't drink, he had virgin lungs, and he treated me like a princess. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him lock his door with the key. He came up and hugged me from behind. As a reaction I leaned into him. I noticed a new trophy. It was a bowling one. I remembered him telling me he had a tournament that weekend._

_"That's a new one?" I asked, pointing at it._

_"Yup." he said before he started kissing my neck. I giggled and turned so I was facing him. I kissed him softly. It' started out innocent but it turned into more and then he was on top of me on his bed. I knew what he was trying to do but I wasn't ready. He would understand._

_"Riley, you know I'm not ready." I said as I tried to get up. When I did I told him I would see him later. I went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I turned and came face-to-face with him._

_"That's cruel Alex. You keep teasing the lion and soon he'll grow tired of playing games." he said before grabbing my wrists and throwing me on his bed. He got on top of me again. Then all I remember was him thrusting and me feeling like someone was stabbing me over and over. _

I woke up screaming.

**JPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Alex screaming. I ran out of my room at the same time Max ran out of his. We looked at each other briefly before running to Alex's room. I opened the the door and she was curled into the fetal position in the corner of her room. She was rocking back and forth and breathing heavily. I walked up to her and picked her up. I took her back to the bed. I sat down with her in my lap. She was shaking and crying and holding onto me like her life depended on it. Max was sitting on the bed as well and rubbing her knee in a soothing way.

"Shh Alex....It's okay...Shh... What's wrong?" Max said.

"N-nothing." she stuttered.

"Bullshit. What's wrong?" I said.

"I had a bad dream. About.....Riley....something happened....and, and.....I'm so sorry guys!" she said before she broke into sobs.

"We know." I said.

"W-what?" she managed, looking at us with red puffy eyes.

"Riley called while you were with Warren."

"Warren...Warren can't know. He'll kill him." Alex said, suddenly panicked.

"It's what he deserves." I muttered.

"Oh, I don't care about him. If Warren kills him then he'll go to jail. He won't be able to live that down and people will say he's just like his father." She explained.

"Well, how come you didn't tell us?" Max asked.

"Same reason. And he threatened me."

"Well he would've been in jail." Max reasoned.

"Yea, maximum seven years."

"I'm so sorry Alex." I said. I could've protected her. I could've warned her had I known.

"It's not your fault guys." she stifled a yawn.

"You should get to bed." I said.

"Will you guys sleep here tonight?" she asked. I couldn't deny her.

"Course we will." I said. We got into her bed and got comfortable.

"Night guys. You're the best brothers I could ever wish for."

"Night Alex." we said at the same time. Soon we were all asleep.

* * *

**AN: So yea. Reviews are love!! At least 5 please.**


	9. The Warning

**AN:I'm back!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've been having major WB. But I would love to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. So I'll try to update tomorrow too.**

* * *

**How The Fire Burns**

**Chapter 8**

**ALEXPOV**

It's been about 2 months since Justin said that Riley called. I haven't heard anything from him so I put him in the back of my mind for now.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" I asked.

"Not much."

"Nothing."

"Nada." all came at the same time.

"Well my brothers are coming again and they wanted to hang out with you all again." I said.

"Sure." Layla said. Soon the rest agreed. Warren came and sat down next to me and pulled out his latest book "Call of the Highland Moon". He said nothing all he did was give a nod to the table and gently massaged my leg. I asked if he wanted to come over that weekend and he agreed. I let him get back to his book after that. I started talking to Magenta about trivial things as the rest of the table, minus Warren, separated into their own conversations.

"Watcha talking about Lexy?" Came Lash's voice.

"Oh you know, the usual fawning over how sexy you look in those stripes. Damn I'd hit that and never quit that." I joked.

"Oh I know." He laughed and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away.

"I was asking if you all wanted to come hang out with Max and Justin." I invited. Lash and Speed have warmed up to the group and vice versa. They're not like best friends or anything but they tolerate each other.

"When?" he asked, stretching his arm to get a chip from my bag.

"This weekend." I said.

"Sure, I'll tell Speed." he said. Suddenly a gust of wind surrounded the and the pudding cup that was in my had disappeared. Freaking Speed.

"Always! Always with the freaking pudding! Is it so impossible to get your own?" I asked.

"Old habits die hard." he said as he opened it.

"Well, find a way to kill them or I'll roast you." I threatened playfully.

"Are those fighting words Russo?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"If you want."

"Raincheck."

"Thought so." I said as I snatched back my pudding.

"Oh c'mon!" Suddenly it was like everything went black. I couldn't hear anything except for a loud static type noise. Out of nowhere a picture of Lash popped up in front of me. Then it blurred out out into a scene.

_The room was an obnoxious, blinding white. If possible, it was whiter than the detention room. It had no furniture at all. Lash was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. His hair was matted down with grease and sweat. He was an alarming pale. There was blood stains on his shirt and for once he wasn't wearing the striped sleeves. Because of that, the purple-bluegreen bruises on his arm were clearly visible. I saw his wrists and realized that he was chained down. The cuffs were white though and had a little red and blue blinking light. That meant they must've been neutralizers. There was dried blood that was coming from underneath them though and I could just barely see that the cuffs had spikes on the inside that were piercing through his skin._

_A figure dressed in all black with a cloak and a hood shadowing his face came in and started talking to him. I couldn't make out the words because because they sounded like the grown ups from The Peanuts._

_"NO!" Lash yelled._

_The figure snapped his fingers and a sickening crack was heard. Lash cried out and blood seeped through his jeans. He tried to reach for his leg but bit back another cry as the spikes in the cuffs grew bigger and tore his skin more. He was writhing in pain when the vision ended and the figure was laughing at him._

I gasped and looked around. Everything except Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach, Warren, Ethan, and Speed was frozen in place. Lash was stretching his arm to the counter to get a pudding for Speed. At least that's what his frozen figure looked like it was doing.

"D-did you g-guys see that?" Layla stuttered.

"Was it of Lash?" Speed asked. I knew now that I wasn't the only one that saw the sickening vision. The group nodded and looked at Lash. He seemed so healthy and even happy compared to what the vision showed. Ethan was pale and looked like his lunch was about to come up.

"Why would someone take Lash though?" Will asked.

"Well maybe a sidekick's parent is a villain and wants to get back at him." Zach said.

"Then they would want me too, Glow-worm." Speed said.

_"You better protect your friend Russo." a voice echoed._

"Did you hear that?" Ethan asked.

"Why were they talking to you Alex?" Warren asked. I couldn't answer. I was in shock. I knew that voice better than my own.

Riley.

"Alex?"

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my daze by Warren's husky voice.

"Why were they talking to you?" he repeated.

"I-I don't know." I lied.

"Should we tell Lash?" Layla asked.

"The person only showed us. I don't think we should worry him. We should just keep an extra eye on him." Will suggested. We agreed and in a matter of minutes everything unfroze.

"Here ya go Speed." Lash said as he handed Speed another pudding cup.

"Th-thanks buddy." He stuttered.

"You alright? Jeez, you guys look like someone's gonna die or somthin." he observed.

If only he knew.

* * *

**read and review please. Thank you!!  
**


	10. He's Gone

**A/N: Here you go!!!**

* * *

**How The Fire Burns**

**Chapter 9**

**ALEXPOV**

So we've been keeping a close eye on Lash. Which he didn't seem too happy about.

"Lexy do you want to tell me why at least one of you follow me around everywhere? Glow-worm would've gone into the **stall **with me if I hadn't threatened to give him a swirly." He demanded.

"Well maybe they just want to get to know you better. You know, see a reason on why your my best friend."

"But I don't like them! And they don't like me. As we established when you started hanging out with me, I can live with it. I don't need new friends Lexy. The only one I really have patience for is Peace! And that's because he barely talks!" He was getting angry. God! Why did they have to be so obvious? That would make keeping an eye on him a hell of a lot easier.

"Can you try to be friends with them? For me? Please?" Great now I was begging with Lash.

"Look, I've made a reputation for myself. You may not understand, but I **like** being feared. If I start being all best friends with **Will Stronghold **my rep is done." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" I asked.

"I'll pass this time Lexy." he said.

Well this is just freaking perfect now isn't it?

* * *

It was Saturday and everyone was at my house. Except for Lash and Speed. Well, Speed called and said he would go to Lash's place instead so he would have someone looking after him that he actually enjoyed being around. Max was kind of disappointed because he really liked Lash. I was currently in the kitchen making some sandwiches when Justin came in.

"So what happened with Lash?" he knew me too well.

"Riley."

"What does Riley have to do with anything?" he asked.

"I don't know. But he sent this vision thing of Lash and it was really scary, so we decided to keep an eye on him but he got all pissed."

"Well do they know it was Riley? Wait how could it have been Riley? He's normal."

"How do we know for sure?"

"True but why would he take Lash?" he looked at me. I shrugged.

"Have you told them about what happened with you and Riley?" I shook my head. "You should."

"NO!! I can't! They'll kill him!"

"He'll kill Lash!!" that was a low blow.

"But-"

"Max and I will be there with you." I nodded and took a deep breath. I got up and walked into the living room.

"Hey Alex." Magenta said as I took my spot next to Warren.

"Hey umm... I need to tell you guys something." I bit my lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked. Warren put his arm around me, making me feel safe. I took a deep breathe and started.

"Well, when I lived in New York, I had a really serious boyfriend." Warren tightened his grip. "He uh... he was the perfect boyfriend to say the least. He treated me like a princess without smothering me. He would buy nice things and take me out on expensive dates. My entire family loved him. I loved him more than my own life and I would have done anything for him. His only imperfection was that he was.... to be frank, horny. He wanted all of me but I wasn't ready to do that just yet. On more than one occasion he would try to go farther than I would let him."

"Why are you telling us this?" Will asked. I held up a finger signifying that he would have to wait for that answer.

"One day he got tired of my supposed "games" and...." I had to take a deep breath to keep in the sob in my throat that wanted out, "And he took what he wanted." It took a minute for it to sink in then they all gasped. Layla was about to speak when I held up a hand, telling her I wasn't finished yet. Warren tightened his hold and I could feel the smoke from his hand. I pressed my hand to his knee as I sent waves of calmness into him. "I didn't tell anyone because he threatened me. After that he wouldn't leave me alone and would remind me of all the things he could and wanted to do to me. After the 'incident' I started acting up. I would use my powers more than I already did and get in trouble in school. When I got suspended for fighting GiGi is when my parents finally snapped and sent me here. I was finally away from him. He must've found out because on my first date with Warren he called. According to my brothers. I hadn't heard from him since then so I thought he had given up. I was so wrong about that. After the... the vision, a voice talked to me. It wasn't just a random voice. It was his. I don't know what he's planning but I know for sure that he wants to get to me. And he's using Lash to do that." I finished.

Just then, an urgent knock was heard. I got up to answer with Justin and Max trailing behind me. I opened the door and was greeted with a terrified Speed. Oh no. No no no no no....

"Speed? Wh-what happened?" I was dreading the answer.

"He's gone! I went to his house and his mom said she thought he had gone to my house after he went to the gym. I called him like 20 times but his phone is dead!" by the time he finished the entire gang was by the front door. I'd never seen Speed scared before and let me tell you. It was extremely unsettling. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, breaking me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out and the Caller ID said it was Lash. I let out a sigh of relief before I answered and put it on speaker.

"Lash! Where are you?" I asked trying to mask my worry and failing miserably.

"You shouldn't worry too much about him babe." Riley's voice filled the room.

"What the hell did you do to him Riley?!" I screamed.

"Oh nothing. Like I said, don't worry. He's pretty tough. He didn't even make a sound when I put the cuffs on him. Then again... He was unconscious." he laughed an evil laugh than made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and sent a shudder down my spine.

"Let him go Riley or I swear to God when I find you I will roast you!" I threatened meaning every word I said.

"Oh look! Sleeping beauty is waking up." he paused.

"Wh-What?" I whispered.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" Lash's voice echoed through the room. He sounded more angry than scared. Suddenly he cried out in pain. "Maybe I shouldn't have pressed that button. What the hell let's hear it again. Shall we?" Riley asked. Then Lash cried out again.

"What are you doing to him!?" Speed bellowed.

"Nothing harmful. Just injecting a little venom into his system."

"WHAT?!?!" I cried.

"Oh don't get your panties in twist Russo. It's enough that his body can fight off. But of coarse, not without a little pain first." he laughed that laugh again. Lash cried out again before the line went dead.

"Riley? RILEY!!!!!" I couldn't help it, I fell to the ground and my body was shaking with powerful sobs. It was one thing to know that your best friend was missing, but to know that they're being tortured is painful. And to have seen and heard it as well is even worse. The thing that tore me up the most is that it's all my fault.

Lash. My best friend, was gone and I don't even have a clue of where he is.

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP!!! The next chapter will be in Lash's POV. Read and review for faster updates!**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	11. Some Insight On Lash

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS REWRITTEN**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

**

**How The Fire Burns**

**Chapter 10**

**LASH**

I know I'm being childish by not going to Alex's place but it pissed me off that her crew was following me everywhere. The glow-worm freaked me out though. I mean I would go, I would do anything for Lexy, really. I mean I'm not in love with her but I love her. Like a sibling. She reminded me so much of him. My brother I mean. He passed 2 years ago. It sucks cause, other than Speed, he was my best friend.

Matt [my brother] was walking home from the bus stop. I was in eighth grade and he was in seventh. He was mad that I didn't wait for him and was sending me angry thoughts.

**Flashback**

_**I hate you. **__He thought at me._

_**Ok. **__I thought back._

_**I'm telling mom that you snuck out with your girlfriend last night and didn't come home till 6. **__He thought smugly._

_**And then she'll find out that her son who, by the way, is NOT allowed to date until next year, didn't actually go to the movies with his friend Jack, but instead, went to the carnival with his secret girlfriend Reyna. **__I thought back, just as smug._

_**You wouldn't! **_

_**Oh, but darling brother of mine. I would.**_

_**I hate you.**_

_**And we're back to that. **__I rolled my eyes._

_**Really though, is it so hard to wait?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Asshole.**_

_**Dick fucker.**_

_**Douche bag.**_

_**Bastard.**_

_**HOLY SHIT! **__The alarm in his voice was not something I was used to. Suddenly I heard a crash from maybe 2 blocks back. The worst image conjured up in my head. I hoped to God that it was just my over active imagination._

_**Matt? **__No answer. __**MATT!**_

_**Jason? **__His weak voice whispered in my mind. _

_**Matt! Please stay with me c'mon. **__I pleaded. It was useless, I was running to him now and I could feel his mind drifting in and out._

_**Don't be worried. **__He whispered._

_**NO! Matt please! You have to fight please! I love you! I'm sorry! I should've waited! Please don't die on on me! FIGHT! **__by this point I could see the accident and I could only see his legs from underneath the car and tears were streaming down my face._

_**I love you too Jason. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. **__Then I could no longer feel his presence. I stopped dead in my tracks. It felt as if a part of me was torn away. Gone. I felt numb as the paramedics tried to save his lifeless body._

I wiped at my eyes. I didn't want to cry about it. Not again. I stood from my spot on the couch and turned off the T.V before walking outside. It was a warm day and I wasn't wearing the usual attire. Just a plain black shirt and some jeans and converse. I decided on going down to the park and just hang out there for a while.

I was passing the Paper Lantern when I remembered that there was a short-cut going through the back alley. I quickly turned into it and sped up my pace a bit. This place gave me the creeps. It was way too quiet. Usually there was a dog or something digging through the dumpster. I used to come here every once in a while to just think because it was relatively quiet. I remembered that I had come here to think about what to say to Lexy. That conversation didn't quite go how I meant it to but it went how I wanted it to.

**Flashback**

_"We can't be friends Le-Alex." I said, crossing my arms. Hurt covered her features for a split second before her face became neutral._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"I-I'm not good ok? I tried to help take over the school! I just got out of jail 2 months ago! I resemble a criminal on a daily basis!" I exclaimed, pointing to my stripes._

_"That's it?" she raised a brow._

_"What?" I breathed._

_"Lash, tried is the key word. Principal Powers obviously saw a change in you if she even let you set foot back in this school. And the stripes are what work best with your power, it creates an illusion of sorts. You are good Lash. You're like me, you just don't take well to restrictions. I won't stop talking to you." she said stubbornly._

_"You won't?" I asked, a little too hopefully. She shook her head._

_"You're stuck with me best friend." she smiled. I smiled back and she gave me a hug._

I shook my head and smiled at the thought. Suddenly something hit the back of my head with such force that everything went black.

* * *

**OMG! Well that's what happened to Lash. The next chapter will be in his POV as well.**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses**


	12. Meet Callia Dawson

**AN: Look who's back(: welp, hopefully this won't be the only chapter today. To be honest, I lost interest in this story but seeing how many people still actually read it inspired me again. So I will try to update more. Oh and I rewrote the chapter before this to make Lash have a little brother since, the Reyna storyline doesn't fit into what I want to do here. Also, there's maybe 5 or 6 more chapters left here and then I'm focusing only on A Better Look and after that Bleed it Out then I've decided to continue with I'm Just Gone Beyond Repair.**

**DISCLAIMER : Really, are these totally necessary? Eh, Don't own.

* * *

**

**LASH**

I woke up with a splitting headache. My eyes were heavy and my mouth was dry. I groaned when finally, I had gathered strength to open my eyes only to be greeted with a white room brighter than the detention room. I moved to cover my eyes but they were above my head. I tried to move them but bit my lip to keep from crying out when spikes penetrated my skin.

"The hell?" I said out loud.

"I see you've finally woken up." said a voice from in front of me. I looked up to see a boy who looked maybe a year or two younger than me. Suddenly, it all came back. The alley, waking up here, he was on the phone with Alex, excruciating pain.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Simple, I want control of the wizard world. I doubt Jerry has told his children that the Russo's are the most powerful wizard family, which works out for me. And you, my dear friend, are gonna help me." he said.

"What makes you think that?" I sneer and the smirk on his face grows into a devious smile. Suddenly there's a blinding pain coming from my leg. I scream out and a loud snap is heard. My chest feels constricted and I can hardly breathe through the want to cry.

"There will be more of that. Meet a friend of mine. Callia? Would you show yourself please?" he said. The door opened and a girl who seemed about my age stepped out. She was pale with blonde hair and blue eyes, she had a small waist a curved hips. She wore dark, spandex tight, skinny jeans and red Vans with a plain white v-neck. She kneeled in front of me and placed her hand on my now broken leg. She gave me a remorseful look when I flinched instinctively and closed her eyes. I could feel my bone rushing to heal itself as every bit and piece melded back together. I hadn't noticed that I was breathing heavy until she rested her hand on my face and quietly told me to relax. I nodded a bit and tried to steady it. In all honesty, I was scared shitless. No way in hell was I gonna help this sick fucker get Lex so I might just die. She turned to glare at the kid.

"Riley, why do you need him? You want Russo? I can get you Russo but leave him out of it. He won't help you." she spat. He waved a hand dismissively and walked out. She looked at me again and smiled sadly.

"Why are you helping him?" I asked, wincing when I tried to get a least a little comfortable and the spikes on my cuffs got a bit bigger. She glanced at the dried blood tracks on my arms and shook her head, glaring at the door before turning to me again.

"You don't need these on." she mumbled as she pulled a small key out of her pocket. She unlocked the cuffs and I bit my lip to keep from making a sound when the spikes retracted painfully from my skin. "I'm sorry." she winced. She made a soft cooing sound at my wrists and held them in her hands tenderly. I watched in awe as the blood stopped flowing and my skin closed up. She smiled at me and removed her hands, sitting next to me. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, looking at her. She didn't want to be doing this.. Why was she?

"You didn't answer my question." I said. She sighed and looked at me with cloudy blue eyes.

"Riley.. He helped me. I had gotten caught up with some stolen stuff and cops use disguised neutralizer handcuffs now so my powers were useless. He got me out somehow and now I owe him." she frowned.

"You go to Sky High don't you?" she nodded.

"I'm a Senior there." she said. I nodded and looked ahead.

"I'm not going to help him." I stated.

"I know.." she whispered.

"So if the cuffs are off, does that mean my powers work?" I asked. She shook her head and I gave her a confused look.

"The room is modeled after the detention room at Sky High. It neutralizes your powers only because Riley wants it to." she explained. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Not really." she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Try it." she challenged. I looked at my hand and attempted to stretch my fingers only to find that it wasn't working. I looked at her incredulously and she laughed. "Told ya." she smirked. I pouted and attempted again as she stood.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, almost panicking.

"I'm gonna go get you some food. You're hungry." almost on cue, my stomach growled. I fought the redness I was sure was climbing up my neck and nodded nonchalantly. She giggled again and started walking. "You know, you're kinda cute when you're not being a pigheaded jerk." she smirked.

"Hey!" I said, offended as she laughed and closed the door behind her. I groaned and leant my head against the wall, noticing just how exhausted I really was. I shut my eyes for what seemed like a second before I felt a soft shake on my shoulder.

"Lash.. Lash wake up." I opened my eyes, hoping this was all just a terrible dream but knowing I was wrong. Callia was in front of me, holding a box of pizza and breadsticks. "The pizzeria was the closest. I got pepperoni-pineapple. Is that okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, my favorite actually." I smiled a bit. I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks as she cleared her throat and offered me some pizza. I gladly took it and we made some small talk as we ate. Suddenly, I dropped the pizza in my hand and gripped the sides of my head. I couldn't even make a sound, I was in so much pain. I heard a pained plead to make it stop and realized it was me. Callia was sitting wide eyed for a second when she sat up on her knees and started calling for Riley to stop. He walked in with that demon smirk and it stopped. I slumped against Callia, breathing heavily and holding onto her in a desperate attempt to keep myself upright.

"You know why you're going to help me Stretch?" he asked.

"Riley please.." Callia said, holding my head.

"Shut up wench!" he growled. "Well, do you?" he asked me again.

"I'm not helping you." I spat.

"Oh I beg to differ." he smiled. "Because I have your brother."

* * *

**AN : What do you think? A link to Matt is on my profile.  
**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses  
**


	13. The Spell

**Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter! Oh and the whole spell she does in here is a witch's spell and I got the idea from The Vampire Diaries. And she does a witch spell for reasons that will be revealed later on.

* * *

**

"This is all my fault. All of it.." Alex said as she leaned against Warren. He rubbed her shoulder and kissed her head. She appreciated that he didn't say it wasn't. It was and he knew that but he wasn't trying to lie to her like Justin and Max were. They were adamant that this was all on Riley, it wasn't her but she knew otherwise.

"We'll find him Alex. Will's parents are on it, Layla's too. We can find him Alex, don't worry." he said. She nodded but his words struck her. Find him.. She gasped.

"I can find him." Alex said, standing and rushing to her room. Warren followed suit and found her looking through some of the few books she had. She pulled out a small, plain, red book and closed her eyes, mumbling some words that sounded like Latin, and the book turned brown, becoming significantly bigger with golden writing across the front.

"Whoa.." he said, only ever having witnessed her power once.

"Real attention grabber huh? I had to disguise it for the flight since I took it as a carry on. Forgot to turn it back." She explained while she flipped through the pages. "Found it!" She exclaimed happily.

"What?" Warren asked as he walked closer. He looked at the page and saw that the words weren't in English. "Is that Latin?" He asked.

"Not quite." She responded, reading through quickly. "It's a tracking spell. There are 2 ways but seeing as he has no blood relative besides his mother, who I honestly doubt even cares that he's gone, I need some of his belongings." She explained quickly, pulling out her cell as she spoke.

"Speed!" She said, "I need you to get some of Lash's personal stuff."

"Why?" He asked.

"I think I have a way to find him but I need some of his stuff. Pictures, his hair brush, his razor, anything." She said quickly.

"Be there in a bit." He responded, then hung up.

"So?" Warren prompted.

"He'll be here soon. I need to call Justin though. This spell is pretty strong. I'll have to let him know that I might have to channel him so he doesn't freak." She said, dialing the eldest Russo's number.

"Why would he freak?"

"Because he's Justin and it's what he does best." She stated simply.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

"So do we have a deal Lash?" Riley asked, smiling that stupid fucking smile that Lash had learned to hate over the last few days. After hearing that he'd been compelled to think that his brother was dead, that everyone had, he was in total shock. Riley was very powerful in his own right. He knew things he shouldn't and he was excellent at using it against you. That's how he got what he wanted.

Lash nodded reluctantly. He felt terrible because Alex didn't deserve this but it was his brother. He had to see him again. To know that he was really okay. Riley's grin grew and he motioned for Lash to follow him.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

"You didn't have to come out here you know." Alex said to Justin and Max, who stood beside her as she arranged the things Speed had brought over. A few old wristbands and rubber bracelets sat on top of the table above an old necklace that had been given to him from an old girlfriend, below that was some hair she'd pulled off of his brush on a napkin, and underneath that was a recent picture of Lash. It was this year's yearbook picture and he was smiling his usual cocky smile that charmed nearly anyone who didn't know him personally.

"Well, I could help you and Max is the one you're doing it on so yeah, we did." Justin said matter-of-factly as she rolled her eyes and motioned for Max to sit on the other side of the table facing her.

"So how exactly does this work?" Speed asked. The others had come after Warren called and they sat around the 3 Russo siblings, watching intently.

"You'll see." She said and took the offered pocket knife from Justin that he had gotten from the kitchen. Max gave her his hand and she carefully dug the blade in, slicing through his palm and drawing blood. He placed his other hand in hers and set the bloody one on the picture so the crimson droplets fell on the glass protecting it. He closed his eyes and Justin rested his hands on Alex's shoulders. She reached up with her free hand and placed it over Justin's as they both began mumbling the same incoherent words.

Then Max's eyes flew open.

"What? What'd you see?" Speed asked.

"That's impossible. No he's gone, he cant be there." Max mumbled to himself.

"MAX!" Alex and Justin yelled. Max started and looked up.

"He's -" He stopped when Alex's phone cut him off. She picked it up and looked confused at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked as she put it on speaker.

"Alex?" Lash's voice was heard throughout the room.

"Oh thank God! Are you okay? Where are you?" she said so quickly it was barely understandable.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Listen, I uh, I need to talk to you.. Alone? Can you come to my house?" he said, sounding a bit too nervous.

"Lash, what's up? What did Riley do to you?"

"Nothing Lex, I swear. Can you just come over?"

"Yeah. No problem." she said, hanging up.

"Something's up Alex." Warren said.

"I've never heard him so nervous before. This isn't safe." Layla said.

"What if he's helping him?" Ethan asked.

"No. He wouldn't do that." Speed said.

"You never know man." Zach said.

"What are you trying to say Glowworm?" Speed asked, taking a threatening step towards the bright sidekick.

"N-nothing." he stuttered.

"Lash has that tendency. His dad is a villain and his mom was his mom was his sidekick. They taught him to be like that." Magenta said.

"What's that mean? Just cause his parents were villains means he has to be?" Warren asked angrily.

"Guys stop!" Will said, turning to Alex. "It might not be safe."

"Well then go with me. Hide out outside and if I need help then come in." she said. She seemed so confident but inside, she couldn't help but feel that something was incredibly wrong.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. The Plan

**AN. 2 Chapters in 2 days! I haven't done that in a while. Don't I deserve more reviews? No? okay.. Well, Thank you so much to Talis Ruadair for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**

"I'll be fine Warren." Alex said as they neared Lash's home.

"I don't trust him Alex." He said.

"But I do. He wouldn't hurt me." She said adamantly. She believed he wouldn't and Warren should have faith in her judgment.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked. If she was, she wouldn't have let them come along. She wouldn't have let them take various hideouts around his house incase she needed help. She would've insisted that she was fine one her own but she wasn't sure and that scared her. His voice was different and the way her stomach twisted resembled that god forsaken day with Riley and it terrified her. But she wouldn't show it. This was Lash, not Riley. Lash wouldn't betray her like that. Would he? No. No he wouldn't. But he could..

"I'll be fine." She managed to say. It sounded weak even to her but the look of fake bravery she'd put on managed to convince her boyfriend.

"I'm outside. Remember that okay? We all are." He said, cupping her cheek. She nodded with a determined look in her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before letting her go off to ring the stretchy teen's bell.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

"You don't have to do this to him Riley. I can get you Russo. Once I get the girl the brother's will come crawling. Don't you see that? He doesn't have to be involved!" Callia said to her self proclaimed "boss".

"I've been planning this for a long time Callia. Everything I've done to make this plan set into motion will not be pushed aside for your so-called morals. And why do you care about him any way? He's nothing but a villain. He always will be. Look how easily he gave in." Riley sneered.

"You have his brother. A brother he thought was dead. A brother you kidnapped 2 years ago! And maybe I care because he doesn't deserve it!" She said angrily.

"You know, you've spent an awful lot of time defending him instead of defending the people who will actually be affected by this. After all is said and done, Lash will have his brother back. But it's Jerry and Teresa Russo who will have lost 3 children. Why is that?" He asked with a smug look.

Callia left the room without granting him an answer.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

"Alex, hey." Lash said, praying that the others had come despite his request for her to be alone.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked, stepping in and giving him a hug. He went rigid for a moment but wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes and damning himself to an eternity in hell for what he was about to do to her. He took a deep breath and all but pried himself away, resisting the urge to shove her out the door and tell her to run when she stepped into the foyer.

"I'm fine. The last few days have been a bit hazy." Lie. "I'm not exactly sure how I even got out." Lie. "I had to see you. I had to know you were safe." Stop fucking lying! He was disgusted with himself. He'd never felt so low. He turned and walked to his room and she followed without hesitation.

"So why else did you want me here?" She asked. He noticed her trembling. Good. She was afraid, more chance of her leaving.

"You're shaking." He said.

"It's cold."

"You're scared."

"I'm not."

"You should be."

"Why?" She asked defiantly though he could still see her shaking fingers. Unknowingly to her, he had circled them around so she was deeper into his room and he was by the door.

"I'm really sorry Alex." He said, shutting the door and locking it. Her breath faltered and he hated himself more for doing this to her.

"Lash, what-" the hand on her mouth cut her off and muffled the following shriek. She flung and kicked her arms and legs, calling out Lash's name. Why was he just watching? Why wasn't he doing anything? Do something! And then there were words being said to her. Calm, soothing words and her limbs were suddenly relaxed. She forgot why she was fighting in the first place. She couldn't comprehend the look of utter agony on her friend's face and she tried to ask him but she was so tired. Her eyelids drooped and her breathing slowed.

Then she was in complete darkness.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

As Alex disappeared from Callia's arms, Lash struggled to breathe.

_My brother. It's for my brother. Matt. I'm going to see him again. _He thought to himself repeatedly, trying to justify what he just did to one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry." Was all Callia knew to say. She hated to see him like this. He didn't deserve it. She could see it, feel it in her bones. It tore her up like no other before but maybe it was because she cared too much. She knew it was insane for her to care this much about the kid who'd turned her into a baby just a year ago but she couldn't help it. He was strange and it drew her in. She cursed Riley for doing this to him.

"Why?" He asked. That simple word. Why. Why him? Why Alex? Why now? She knew the answer to none of them but he wasn't looking for answers.

"Lash.." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Just go." He said, turning and opening the door, walking out and leaving her alone. She watched him go sighed.

"I hate you so fucking much Riley." She mumbled before she transported herself back to where Riley, and now Alex, were.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

"It's really quiet." Layla observed.

"Well, do you expect them to be yelling?" Magenta asked sarcastically before being shushed by Warren and Will.

"She hasn't been in there long. Maybe we were worried for nothing?" Will asked hopefully.

"Something doesn't feel right." Warren said. He could feel it in his gut. The front door opened and Lash walked out alone. They watched silently as he let out a shaky breath and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one and took a few drags before Warren couldn't take it anymore.

"Were is she?" He bellowed. A startled Lash nearly dropped his cigarette but quickly regained his composure and put on his best arrogant smirk, complete with the mocking undertone in his voice and challenging eyes.

"The fuck are you talking about Peace?" He asked. He should feel sick of how quick he could detach himself from the situation, but he'd basically blocked his emotions. Something his parents taught him to do well.

"You know what I'm talking about Stretch. What did you do?" He demanded, steam coming from his arms and shoulders. The sight didn't intimidate Lash, as he was more afraid of Riley and what he could do to Matt at this point. The others had come too. Out of nowhere it seemed. Where were they a few minutes ago?

"I didn't do anything."

"Alex was here." Speed said, the sick feeling in his stomach growing stronger as he looked into his friend's guarded eyes.

"Yeah. So?" Such a good liar he was.

"Where is she now?"

"Beats me." He shrugged. Warren snapped and grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and brought him to meet eye-to-eye. Lash didn't even flinch. He was expecting as much from the pyro.

"Where. Is. She." He growled.

"I'm. Not. Telling." He growled back just as dangerously, shoving of the darker teen.

"Lash, she's our friend. She's your friend." Layla tried.

"Welp. She should've known better than to trust a villain." He sneered and walked back into the house, slamming and locking the door behind him. Will went to shove it open but was shocked to find that he couldn't even touch the door. There was some sort of force field around it.

"Protection spell." Justin muttered.

"Can't you reverse it?" Warren asked.

"Only the wizard who cast it can." Max explained with a shaky voice.

"Fuck. Where are you Alex?" Warren asked, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards.

**HOWTHEFIREBURNS**

"So what are you doing?" The deep voice asked her. Her mind was hazy and something deep inside was screaming at her not to listen but for the life of her she couldn't do it.

"Putting a force field around Lash's house." She heard herself saying. Why can't she see? Who is she talking to? Where the fuck is she?

"Why?" It asked.

"He's in danger."

"So..?"

"So I'll put the strongest one I can." Alex Russo said with a blank look in her eyes. Riley smirked and left the room.

The plan was going better than expected.

* * *

**Good? Review and let me now!**


End file.
